


The Children of Tyranny & Treason

by Aurorasilverthorne



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Horror, Multi, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorasilverthorne/pseuds/Aurorasilverthorne
Summary: Stories about Esteban, Shuriki and their six children just trying (and failing every now and then) to co-exist harmoniously with the recently crowned Queen Elena, her friends and the rest of Avalor's royal family. Includes the tale of how Esteban first met Shuriki. Also mentions Shuriki's backstory. Will take place before, during and after Shuriki's reign. Is mostly canon-divergent after the events in Song of the Sirenas. Feedback is both welcome and appreciated.
Relationships: Esteban/Shuriki (Disney)





	1. The Children

Disclaimer: Elena of Avalor and all its characters belong to Disney.

Note: Aléjandro, Llorona and Esperanza belong to me (Aurorasilverthorne). Rosalia and Emilio belong to Meiwakunatto. Alacazar II (Caz) belongs to hanybony1614. If you use any of these OCs in your fanart or fanfiction, please remember to give us proper credit as their creators. Thank you.

______________

Aléjandro (Alé) is the most responsible and reliable of all Esteban and Shuriki's children. He's very protective of his madre and tries to keep his siblings in line and out of trouble. His parents worry he grew up too fast and did not get to have enough fun as a child, but he enjoys sailing and never turns down the chance to play a game of olaball. 

Llorona (Ro) is Alé's twin and younger than him by three and a half minutes. She is a skilled sorceress, but has a very turbulent relationship with Shuriki and Esteban due to them being distant throughout her entire childhood. Her withdrawn, independent personality causes others to think she's unfriendly, odd or snobbish when in truth she is rather lonely and longs to be included. She doesn't know how to interact with or open up to people given how she was taught to guard her heart and emotions and always act professional when around diplomats and strangers.

Esperanza (Esper) is shy, quiet and watchful. She excels at the art of herbal healing and enjoys learning about other cultures, decorum and etiquette-traits she's inherited from her padre. Her goal is to be the next royal apothecary and her favorite hobbies include reading, writing, singing and sewing clothing for her familia and friends.

Rosalia (Rosie) is a rebel and tomboy. She loves sports and won't try to act the part of a lady. Her goal is to one day become captain of the royal guard which usually puts her at odds with her mamá who is always chiding her for not being ladylike. Her papá tries to be more understanding, but he even reprimands her a lot because she has the tendency to break rules and get into trouble. 

Emilio (Lio) is a resident wildchild and prankster. He often spends his time pestering the palace staff and pilfers pastries from the kitchen. His intent is never malicious when he plays his games and he's quick to make amends if things go wrong. Fearless and fun loving, he enjoys spending time with both his padres and is the first to defend his hermanas if anybody tries to upset or harm them. He also likes cooking with bisabuela Luisa who is his favorite person in all the world. 

Alacazar II (Caz/Cazzy) is still only a bebé and way too young to understand what is going on around him. He loves his mamá and isn't keen on sharing her attention or affection with anyone. He's also an energetic child and fussy eater like his papá. He is not fond of siestas which can sometimes frustrate his familia, but they still love and adore him and understand he'll mature as he grows into an adult.


	2. Chance Encounter

Springtime in Avalor was proving to be a bit much for Esteban to handle. It was Dia del Amor and he was the only one without a girlfriend. Everywhere he went couples perused the stalls merchants had set up for Dia del Amor's festival. Even Victor had a sweetheart on his arm. 

Esteban sighed. In a few months he'd turn twenty which meant he'd finally be an adult according to the laws of his country. Why couldn't he have a novia? He was sick and tired of spending every holiday with his familia. Yes, he loved his abuelos, tio, tia and primas, but it would've been so nice to have a pretty señorita of his own to at least spend Dia del Amor with. 

A loud curse caught his attention and he turned to see a woman kneeling to pick up her groceries. Esteban immediately ran over and started helping her gather up the spices, eggs, fruit and vegetables that'd tumbled out of her wicker basket.

"I can carry those for you if you wish," he offered. 

"I can carry my own groceries," the woman growled, snatching the basket out of his hand. 

Esteban frowned at her harsh reply, but quickly forgot all about it when she straightened and he got his first real look at her. 

She was older than him, early thirties most likely, with long raven hair and emerald green eyes that matched her gown. Her porcelain skin and style of dress made it obvious she wasn't from Avalor. 

"If I've offended you in some way-" he began.

The woman sighed. "No, you haven't. I'm so sorry. Thank you for assisting me." She then shifted the basket from one arm to the other and held out her hand. "I'm Shuriki." 

He took her hand which was surprisingly cool to the touch. "Esteban. Are you sure you don't want me to carry that stuff for you?" 

"Don't trouble yourself," Shuriki told him. 

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Esteban assured her. "I'm happy to help." 

Shuriki eyed him for a moment then resigned herself to the fact that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she agreed to let him carry her things. "Very well. If you insist."

Esteban bit the inside of his cheek to stave off his triumphant grin. He was a gentleman after all-or at least he tried to be-as she relinquished the big basket and walked along beside him. 

"You're a strong young man," she noted as he carried the food to his carriage. She seemed a little uneasy at the idea of being in an enclosed space, especially with a stranger. 

"We can walk if you prefer," he offered at seeing her displeased expression. 

"I suppose the trip back to my cottage would be quicker by carriage," she sighed. 

Esteban bowed and held out his hand to help her. Shuriki seemed pleased. She took his hand as she stepped up into the dark, cool carriage and took a seat across from him. 

The trip took longer than Esteban expected making him glad he'd offered her a ride. The mere thought of her having to walk so far, and in heels no less, made his feet ache. 

Shuriki only spoke when spoken to. Esteban didn't ask her questions since it seemed to upset her. For the most part, she stared out the window, making it abundantly clear that his efforts to make light conversation made her unhappy. 

When they arrived at the cottage, Esteban hopped out and helped her down from the carriage, only to have her turn and snatch the basket from his hand when he tried to carry it for her. 

"Have I offended you in some way?" he asked. 

"Not at all," she replied brusquely, "You've been quite helpful actually. I appreciate what you've done. You should leave now. Goodbye, Esteban." 

Esteban frowned at her terse tone. "Alright then. Feliz Dia del Amor." 

Shuriki made a rather unladylike noise. "Ha! What's so happy about it?"

Esteban frowned. "You don't like Dia del Amor?" 

Shuriki folded her arms. "No, I don't. Holidays are just an excuse for people to spend frivolously and act like fools. Besides, if I celebrated Dia del Amor, do you think I would've been all alone when you approached me?" 

"No..."

"Go back to the festival, Esteban, where you can flirt and flounce like all young men do with the pretty young ladies. I'm quite capable of looking after myself." 

Esteban wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he did what she told him to, and rode back to the city. The festivities had begun to wind down and it was getting close to sunset by the time he made it back. Neither his family or his friends seemed to notice he'd been gone for most of the day. Esteban tried to enjoy what remained of Dia del Amor, but his mind kept drifting back to Shuriki all by herself at a cottage in the deep, dark jungles of Avalor. 

No one should be alone on Dia del Amor, he mused. 

Esteban took what little gold was left in his coin purse and bought a box of Avaloran chocolates and a small bouquet of sunflowers. Rather than travel by carriage again, he made his way back to the cottage on his horse Valiente. The trip was a bit faster and one horse was way quieter than a carriage. 

Esteban tethered Valiente to a tree behind a wall of foliage a few yards from the cottage so the young stallion wouldn't be seen or heard before tiptoeing up to the door. He set the bouquet and the box on the top step where they couldn't be missed and knocked on the door then hid in the bushes.

Shuriki came out a few moments later ready to beat someone to a pulp for having the audacity to knock on her door so late in the evening. Her expression shifted from one of anger to surprise and curiosity as soon as she saw the box and the bouquet. She picked the gifts up and flipped open the card which he'd left blank save for the four simple words "Feliz Dia del Amor". 

It took a moment to get the reaction he'd hoped for, but she did smile, if only a little before going back inside with his gifts.

Esteban sighed in relief then stood up and made his way back to Valiente who'd taken to snacking on grass just to pass the time. It was half passed midnight by the time he made it home. Francisco was the only member of his familia who'd waited up for him. The rest had gone to bed. 

"Where have you been, mijo?" Francisco asked. He kept his voice down so he wouldn't wake up the others. Not that they would've heard anyway since all the apartments were located on another floor. "We were worried sick. I was just about to come looking for you." 

Esteban shrugged off his coat and hung it up next to the others in the coat closet. "No need to worry, Abuelo. I was just visiting a friend and lost track of time." 

"Ah...and this friend...is she a bonita young lady?" Francisco teased. 

Esteban couldn't help chuckling. "Is it that obvious?" 

"Well you do have quite a smile on your face, mijo."

"Do I?"

Francisco nodded. "Any woman who makes you smile that brightly must be something special. I'd love to learn more about her."

"Perhaps some other time? It's late, Abuelo, and we're both tired."

"This is true." Francisco stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and hugged Esteban tightly. "Buenos noches, nieto." 

"Buenos noches, Abuelo. See you in the morning."

Esteban waited until his grandfather had retired for the night then made his way to his own room. What he found sitting on his bedside table was not something he'd expected. It was a box of Avaloran chocolates, the same one he'd given Shuriki. Next to the box was the small bouquet of flowers with a note tied to it that read "Nice try, boy. Better luck next time."

Esteban's heart sank and he crumpled up the note before throwing it in the trash bin beside his desk. He thought about tossing out the box of chocolates too, but they had been so expensive, he didn't want to waste them. 

Esteban lifted the lid only to discover another note. He almost threw it away without even reading it, but something told him not to, and he was glad he didn't when he read what she'd written. "Thank you, Estéban. Feliz Dia del Amor, darling." 

The paper smelled faintly of her perfume and there was a crimson kiss at one corner that was certainly hers. He folded the paper and tucked it underneath his pillow where it would be safe then turned back to the box of chocolates. What Esteban saw made him laugh. She'd taken a bite out of every one. He shook his head grinning as he popped a caramel filled chocolate into his mouth. His grandfather was right. Shuriki truly was something else.


	3. Unforseen Costs

"Do you love him?" 

Shuriki scowled. "Don't be ridiculous, Victor. Esteban means nothing to me. He's a pawn, you know that."

"Then what am I?" Victor asked in a sultry voice as he moved up behind her and folded his muscular arms around her. 

Shuriki faked a sensual smile before batting her eyelashes as she peered over her shoulder at him. "What do you want to be, dear?" 

"Your king."

Of course, Shuriki thought disdainfully.

In truth, she could not stand Delgado. He was an arrogant, ambitious, little prick with no real potential and the lesser cunning of a rat. She'd only tolerated him thus far to further snare the Flores boy. She needed Esteban in order to put an end to Raul and take over Avalor. Victor was just a thorn in her side, one she intended to rid herself of as soon as she became queen. 

The sound of a throat being cleared knocked Shuriki out of her own thoughts and startled Victor just enough that he stepped away from her. They both turned to see Esteban standing in the doorway with a bag of supplies thrown over his shoulder. 

Shuriki's face paled upon seeing the cold, hard look in his eyes. He had heard every single word of her conversation with Victor. She could tell that much simply by his expression. He'd never looked at her in such a way before, as if she were some sort of scum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "Esteban-" 

"There is work to do," he interrupted her. "We still have to map out our plan and devise a back-up just in case something should go wrong." His terse tone made it abundantly clear he didn't want to listen to anything she had to say. 

Victor nodded seeming content to pretend that he hadn't just made the moves on a woman his best friend had feelings for. "El Segundo's right. We've only got so much time left until Carnaval. Everything has to be in order before then." 

Shuriki sighed. "Let's get on with it then." 

They spent most of the day going over the plan. Victor would sneak her via rowboat onto shore. Esteban would then get her passed the sentries. She'd subdue the queen and king along with the rest of Esteban's family. At least...that's what she had told him. The young fool had refused to take part in her scheme until she'd promised no harm would come to anyone in his family. He'd be sorely disappointed by the time everything was said and done. Raul had to die for what he'd done, not just to her, but to her father, mother and to the royal family of the Northern Islands. 

Esteban barely spoke. It wasn't like him. Shuriki waited until Victor had left for the evening. She didn't want or need that idiot sniffing around her skirts like a second hand stag in rut while she was trying to sort everything out with Esteban.

"May I have a word with you?" Shuriki asked after he'd fixed the cabinets in her kitchen like he'd said he would a few days ago. 

"I have to be back at the palace by sundown," he answered, shrugging on his coat. "Make it quick." 

"Esteban, whatever you heard earlier...you have to know I didn't mean it. Victor may be your close friend, but he's also very unpredictable and has a short fuse, so I flirt with him to keep him in line."

Esteban refused to look at her as he readjusted the collar and lapels of his coat. "Shuriki, don't. There's no need for you to explain. We're adults. What you choose to do and who you decide to do it with is your own business. All the ladies prefer Victor to me. I'm used to it. Why should I think that you'd be any different?" 

Shuriki frowned. "I am different, Esteban. I don't see you as second best or second rate. I put up with Victor because he's your friend. I'd never favor him over you. He's never going to amount to anything, but you...Esteban, you have so much potential. You're already thrice the man he'll ever be." 

Esteban looked up at her genuinely surprised that she'd say such a thing. "I am?"

Shuriki nodded. "I favor you, Esteban, because I know you want what is best for Avalor. You can turn the kingdom into a utopia and I want to help you do so. I'm willing to do whatever it takes and I'll assist in any way with the ruling of Avalor, if you'll let me." 

Shuriki reached out and rested a hand on his arm giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure him. It took a moment for him to react, but he eventually put his hand over hers returning the gesture. 

She knew the dangers of becoming attached, but if she was going to succeed, she would need Flores on her side. He knew how to properly rule a kingdom, understood the layout of the palace and had some diplomatic experience. 

If seducing him ensures my ascent to the throne then so be it. He can't be any worse than his idiot friend.

Shuriki hadn't slept with Victor, but she could tell by his personality alone he would've made for a selfish, boring lover. 

Esteban was different, ambitious yes, but not malicious. He was also attentive, diligent and respectful. He had the potential to become an exceptional lover. With proper guidance. 

It's almost too easy.

"Must you go?" she asked.

"My abuelos expect me to be back home in time for supper," he explained. 

Shuriki put on her best pout. "Esteban, are you certain there's nothing I can say or do that would convince you to stay?"

He seemed to hesitate. "I should go..." 

Shuriki took his arm as he went by and pressed her body up against his. "Please don't go. It's late and you'll never make it back to the palace in the dark. Stay here. I'm tired of being alone."

"Shuriki, I-" 

"I see the way you look at me when you assume I'm not paying attention. You want me, Esteban...and I want you as well." 

Esteban's eyes widened. "You do?" 

Shuriki nodded. "Like you said, we are both adults. So long as it is consensual, I don't see why we shouldn't give into our desires."

Esteban stared at her as if he'd just been hit by a runaway carriage. "Why me? Shuriki, you are the most hermosa woman I have ever met. You...you could have anyone. What makes me so special?"

"You're a man, Esteban," Shuriki purred. "A real man. You'd never harm me. I feel safe when I'm with you. You're strong, gentle, intelligent, kind, caring and possibly the most handsome man I have ever seen. That is why I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." Shuriki buried her face in his chest clinging to him for added effect. "Esteban...please...don't leave...I need you..." 

Shuriki knew she had him when she felt his arms wrap around her and heard him whisper her name as he buried his face in her hair. 

Got 'cha.

She took his hand and led him to her bed. He seemed to hesitate. She didn't have to ask why. His sudden blush was a testament to his lack of experience. He shuffled his feet nervously while lowering his gaze to the floor. "I've never..." 

Shuriki had to bite the inside of her cheek just to keep the smirk from her face as she pushed him down onto the bed. "Don't worry, dear. Just leave everything to me..." 

Had Esteban only known the price he'd pay for his ambition, perhaps things might've gone differently. His unwitting role in the deaths of his aunt, uncle and cousin would weigh heavily on his shoulders. It was a hard lesson, one that would stick with the future chancellor for the rest of his life. 


	4. Runaway Chancellor #1

Note: Diego Montoya belongs to me (Aurorasilverthorne). If you use him in fanfiction or fanart, please remember to give me proper credit as his creator. Thank you.

___________________________

"Why do you only want me when you're drunk?" 

The questioned slipped out of Esteban's mouth before he could stop it. He'd been up to his ears with paperwork for the past several weeks and Shuriki only seemed to invite him to her private chambers whenever she wanted to get snockered or had already downed a few glasses of wine. 

"What are you on about, Esteban?" she demanded, pausing mid-pour to turn and look at him. 

The queen was already on her second glass for the evening and it was beginning to upset him. "You only ever send for me when you're drunk or planning to be. You never ask me to share your bed when you're sober. Why is that?" 

"Why do you care whether I'm sober?" Shuriki countered.

Esteban frowned. "You know why. I'm not your toy, Shuriki, to play with and set back on a shelf. I have feelings." 

"And I've hurt them, I suppose?" 

Her dismissive and nonchalant attitude upset Esteban even further. How could Shuriki be so cold to him? She'd been his lover for eight years. Esteban had thought-hoped really-Shuriki would've come to care for him by now, but he was starting to believe he'd been wrong. 

"You've been treating me like a possession instead of an actual person. You only acknowledge me if it is convenient for you, so si, I'd say you've hurt my feelings. I'm not your servant, Shuriki. Nor am I your fuck boy." 

Shuriki scowled. "Watch your language, Esteban, and be careful how you speak to me. I'm still the queen even when we're alone together."

Esteban started to reply, but paused when there was a knock at the door. The sun had set long ago and the moon was at its zenith. Who would come to her bedroom so late? Certainly not the palace staff. Armando and the other servants all knew better than to approach the queen unless it was an absolute emergency. 

"Who is it," Shuriki snapped obviously irritated by the interruption. 

"It's I, Your Grace, your caballero."

Esteban recognized the voice. Diego Montoya, a young nobleman. He'd constantly bullied and belittled Esteban while they were growing up, mostly for the fact that Esteban wasn't of royal blood whilst Diego was both a distant cousin of the Castillos and Raul's godson. 

Esteban bristled. "What is he doing here?" 

Esteban wanted to give his queen the benefit of the doubt. Unfortunately, Shuriki's expression only confirmed his suspicions. He wasn't her only lover. Don Diego was there and at her behest. 

Shuriki scoffed at him when he glared at her. "You didn't really think we were exclusive, did you, Esteban?" 

"Of course not. I'd never assume a bruja like you capable of any genuine affection or monogamy," he retorted. 

Shuriki bristled. "How dare you insolent boy!" 

"I'm not a boy," Esteban snarled before grabbing his coat off the back of a nearby chair. "I'm a man and I don't have to stand here and be made a fool of. Goodbye, Your Grace." 

"I haven't given you leave to go," Shuriki protested.

"With all due respect, Queen Shuriki, I don't need your permission. I'm a person, not your possession, or a slave. You'd do muy well to remember that in the future." 

He turned and headed for the door no longer caring what she might say or do to him. She'd gone out of her way to hurt him. Esteban was not afraid of her wand. He was too angry to be frightened, and in that particular moment, he could have truly cared less whether she killed him or not. 

"Esteban, as your queen, I order you to stop!" 

Esteban ignored her and opened the door. Diego's triumphant smirk made him want to throttle the young nobleman. 

"I do hope I'm not interrupting." 

Esteban plastered a fake smile on his face. "Not at all, Don Diego. I was just leaving. The queen is all yours." He glanced over his shoulder at Shuriki. "I'll be out of the palace by tomorrow afternoon."

Shuriki had it easy with Esteban backing her. He doubted her rule would last without his help or protection. He took his leave of the queen and her boy toy without so much as a bow or a dip of the head to either. It wouldn't suit him or his wounded pride to show them any undue respect. 

His decision to leave Avalor would no doubt cause the kingdom and its people to suffer, but in all honesty, Esteban was tired of constantly worrying about people who could've cared less if he lived or died. He'd done all the work when it came to ruling Avalor and he'd never received a shred of appreciation or credit from anybody. Why would he waste his life maintaining a legacy that wasn't even his? He had already spent more than enough time under other people's thumbs. It was high time he started living his life the way he wanted instead of giving up his dreams for such a thankless job. 

Esteban had to move quickly elsewise he'd never make it out of Avalor. He'd told the queen he'd leave the following afternoon, however, only a fool would wait that long. Shuriki wouldn't just allow him to run off. Esteban was the one ensuring that Avalor stayed afloat. Shuriki wasn't fit to rule. The sorceress would never admit it, but even she knew deep down that she wasn't an effective leader. She'd relied on Esteban since day one.

He hurried to his private rooms and began to pack his things. He didn't have time to shove everything he owned into a trunk or haul it down to the port. Doing this would take too long and just give Shuriki time to retaliate. His only hope of escape would be to travel light, so he took a pair of saddle bags out from under his bed and filled them with clothes, money and food.

He didn't know whether Shuriki had ordered the guards to stop him if he tried to leave the palace. He didn't really want to risk being caught, so he left through a servant's entry at the back of the kitchen and headed for the stables. 

Valiente was in his stall snacking on a bushel of hay. Esteban grabbed a saddle and prepared to leave. 

\- ♦ - 

Shuriki knew something was wrong. She felt it. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't get her mind off of Esteban or the way he had looked at her before leaving her room. 

She'd hurt his feelings on purpose. Esteban was far too good when it came to giving Shuriki the things she wanted and needed, especially as a lover and companion. Shuriki had found herself starting to care about him. She had begun to fall in love and didn't want her enemies to realize that he meant anything to her. They'd use Esteban against her. He was a weakness she just couldn't afford. 

The feel of Diego's hands made her want to vomit. They had not even gotten around to removing their clothes when she shoved Montoya off her bed. 

"Get out." 

"We've barey begun," Diego protested still sprawled out on the floor. 

"I'm not in the mood," Shuriki growled. She brought out her wand and pointed it at him. "Go. Now." 

Diego was up on his feet and out the door in mere seconds. Shuriki snorted then returned her wand to the hidden pocket of her gown and went out onto her balcony to get some fresh air. 

Shuriki blanched when she saw Esteban riding out the palace gate with a set of saddle bags full of essentials. She yelled down at him to stop but he was either too far off to hear her or purposely ignored her. 

She screamed for the guards and snarled at them to hunt Esteban down at once. "I want Flores brought back to the palace. He needs to be alive and unharmed. Lock down the city and close all ports. No one's to enter or leave Avalor unless I say otherwise." 

Captain Sandoval nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." 

Shuriki waited for the guards to leave before she started pacing the floor. They'd never be able to catch Esteban. One man on his horse moved much quicker than a small army of guards. He'd be gone before Sandoval had assembled his men. 

"I'll find him myself," she decided aloud. 

Shuriki took her wand from her gown pocket and blew through her balcony doors. Those who saw the cloud of green smoke fly over Avalor knew Shuriki wasn't the sort to be trifled with. 

Some citizens watched warily from a distance while many others ran and hid as she hovered above the city trying to find whoever had been foolish enough to anger her. No one said a word. Nor would they provide sanctuary or assistance. Not to the despot or the fool she hunted. They'd seen this before. It was simply a matter of time before the witch found her prey.


	5. Undeserved Punishments

"Please...make it stop." 

The words were no more than a whisper, but they felt heavier than lead on the young man's tongue. His throat was bone dry, his voice hoarse from the screaming. He'd tried his best not to succumb, but the sharp bite of leather and the unyielding sting of steel raking at skin as the barbed whip found its mark over and over again had proved to be too much even for him. The wounds on his back leaked crimson despite the physician's effort to staunch the bleeding as Esteban laid face down on the sunbaked stones of the palace steps. 

"Esteban..." Shuriki just wanted to comfort him, but the chancellor kept flinching and recoiling everytime she reached out her hand. 

Shuriki glared at Antonio Sandoval. "Who gave the orders for the chancellor to be whipped?" 

The captain of the guard swallowed hard, his face pale, his hands clenched at his sides to keep them from shaking. The queen was known to get rather volatile when displeased. "We were told the order came directly from you, Your Grace." 

"It didn't!" Shuriki raged. "Didn't you even think to run such an order by me before carrying it out?!" 

"I...I'm sorry, Your Grace. I didn't-" 

Shuriki waved him away and turned her attention back to the injured youth laying at her feet. "I don't want excuses! Bring me a name. I want the head of whoever did this! I won't tolerate anyone trying to usurp my authority." 

"Right away, Your Grace." 

Shuriki vaguely heard him shouting orders at the other guards as she stroked Esteban's sweat soaked brow desperate to alleviate his pain. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness, every agonized moan tearing mercilessly at Shuriki's heartstrings. 

It took all her restraint not to snarl or snap at the physician who was stitching the deepest of the lashes in the hopes they'd be less likely to become infected. She'd wanted to use magic to heal Esteban's wounds, but the old man argued that doing so would only damage the young man's body in the long run. 

"It's better to let the body heal itself in its own time than to force the process along," he'd told her. 

So she sat there watching the man that she secretly loved and adored suffer. She didn't care how long it took or who she had to torture to gain the truth. The person responsible for Esteban's pain would beg for death by the time she'd finished with them. 

What hurt the most was knowing he thought that she'd done this to him. It broke her heart knowing he was afraid of her, but Esteban had lost a lot of blood, and so he was too weak to retreat from her touch when she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I didn't do this," Shuriki whispered, fighting back tears as she pressed her lips to his forehead. 

I'd rather die than hurt you, she wanted to say, Please believe that.

Shuriki had hurt Esteban once already by breaking her promise to spare his family when she'd taken over Avalor. He'd been so heartbroken she'd sworn then and there that she'd never hurt Esteban again and she'd meant it. 

"Whoever did this will pay with their life," she promised, wishing he'd say something-anything-to acknowledge that he could understand what she was saying. 

Shuriki perked up when she heard him trying to speak. "Esteban?" 

He managed to get one word out before losing consciousness again. 

Montoya.

Shuriki's cheeks blazed scarlet with fresh rage. "Captain Sandoval!" 

The guard was by her side in the blink of an eye. "Yes, Your Grace?"

"Find Diego Montoya! I want him arrested! Bound in chains like the flea infested dog he is!" 

Shuriki watched the captain of the guard scramble away then turned her attention back to Esteban once again. "Everything is going to be fine now, Esteban. I'm going to make things right, I promise." 

She pressed a quick kiss to his temple then stood and pulled out her wand. 

No one hurts the man I love and lives. No one!


	6. Baby Talk

"We need to talk." 

Esteban glanced up from the work permits he was updating to see Shuriki standing in the doorway, her arms folded over her chest, a frown plastered across her face. She had been drinking again. He could tell by the gloss in her eyes and the hint of Avaloran wine lingering on her breath when she approached his desk. 

Esteban closed the book of work permits and set it aside for later review. "How may I assist, Your Grace?" 

Shuriki wasn't one to mince words, so when she hesitated to make her desires known, he knew something was amiss. Shuriki usually only came to him like this-drunk, ill at ease-when something was bothering her or she really needed sexual gratification. "Shuriki?" 

"I...I need an heir," she blurted. "I'm not getting any younger and neither are you. We can't afford to wait. It has to be now, Esteban. Not tonight, but soon. Living forever isn't an option for either of us even with magic and I've no idea how much longer I'll be fertile." 

Esteban stared at her for a while trying to absorb what she'd just told him. It was a lot to take in. He wasn't sure how to react or what kind of response she expected. "I...I'm a bit confused. Why-" 

"It has to be you," Shuriki interrupted him. "You're the last living member of the royal family and I do not trust anyone else. I'm not a fool. I know you do not want to do this, but it is for the good of Avalor, and I have no doubt you will do what's right and best for the kingdom as you always have." 

"You do realize what you're saying? What you're asking of me? What you're agreeing to?" 

Shuriki huffed. "Contrary to what you may believe, Esteban, I am well aware of what I'm asking you to do. I'm not drunk. In fact, if you ask me, I'm still far too coherent for my own liking. I'm going to drink another glass of red wine then I'm going to bed. I'd invite you to join me, but we both know you're not interested, so goodnight."

Esteban usually masked his feelings well, but his expression made it clear he didn't want to have a glass of wine with Queen Shuriki let alone sex or a child. He mumbled out a goodnight as he watched her leave. 

Part of him wondered if his reaction had hurt her feelings. Shuriki may not have been all there in the head, but she also wasn't the cruel, heartless witch most people thought her to be. There was a softer side to the woman. He'd seen it years ago. Before she'd murdered his aunt and uncle and ascended the throne. Esteban still caught rare glimpses of the woman he'd adored, usually when they were tangled up in her sheets after too much wine, but he still wanted to believe she'd loved him, that she hadn't just used him as a pawn or a stepping stone in her bid for power and revenge, but the voice in his head that told him to grow up and just accept his fate never seemed to let him dream even for a moment. The chancellor shook his head. It didn't really matter. The queen had made her demands and it wasn't as if he was in any position to refuse.   
Esteban locked his office door and started toward his personal apartments down the corridor when he suddenly turned and headed up the staircase. 

Shuriki was filling up a glass with a finely aged sweet red vintage when whatever unseen force led Esteban to her door. Somehow she sensed it was him and unlocked the door. 

"I'd like to accept that invitation," he told her. "If it's still on the table." 

He seemed so unsure as to whether he would be welcome. Shuriki's eyes and expression softened as she stepped back and permitted him entry into her private apartments. 

"You're always welcome here, Esteban." Shuriki's voice was no more than a whisper as she locked the door, but he heard it all the same. 

Something took hold of Esteban and he brought his lips down over hers when she turned to ask him if he wanted her to pour him a glass of wine. He heard a squeak then her hands were tangled in his hair. Rather than push him away, Shuriki pulled him closer. Their clothes littered the floor and their bodies became one in a frenzy of fierce thrusts and passionate cries. 

Avalor would have heirs. If not tonight then soon. The sorceress queen and her chancellor were too diligent and thorough to accept anything less.


	7. Heirs Apparent

"I'm pregnant."

Shuriki wasn't exactly sure what to expect when she told Esteban their efforts to produce the heir she needed had paid off. He just stared at her for a moment then stood up and moved around his desk. Before Shuriki could react, Esteban threw his arms around her and proceeded to spin about in a celebratory fashion.

"Oh, querida, that's wonderf-" All at once Esteban realized what he was doing and who he was doing it to and immediately set Shuriki down on her feet before he took a step back clearing his throat as he did so. "Congratulations, Your Grace." 

The smile that had graced her lips for a moment faded. "You don't have to do that, Esteban."

"Do what?" he asked avoiding eye contact. 

"Be formal with me," she replied. "At least...not when we are alone together. You have every right to be excited. We achieved our goal of conceiving an heir. Not only is Avalor's future safe and secured thanks to your efforts, but you're going to be a father. You should be proud of yourself." 

"And you're going to be a madre," he reminded her. 

Shuriki chuckled. "I know. I never thought I'd hear those words, especially from you."

"Neither did I," he admitted. "Are you pleased?"

Shuriki nodded. "Immensely. Are you?" 

Esteban nodded as well. "I am. I never thought I'd have children." 

He was afraid to ask if he would be allowed to play an active role in the baby's life. Would he even get to hold it? Would she let him be a father to the child or was he doomed to be nothing more than a glorified servant in the eyes of his own progeny? Shuriki hadn't said whether he'd have a say or place in the life he'd helped her create. If she wished, she could completely cut him out of their son or daughter's life, and there would be nothing Esteban could do about it. 

The sudden realization made him ill. It must have shown in his expression as well because Shuriki frowned and took a step toward him. "Esteban, are you alright?" 

Esteban tried to pull himself together. "I...I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"All the color just drained from your face," she replied. "What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" 

The thought of not taking part in his little one's upbringing proved too much for Esteban. It was bad enough that he'd had to grow up without his own parents. 

"You can't keep me from my own child," he blurted. "I refuse to be an absentee padre." 

Shuriki's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor. "Esteban, what has gotten into you?" 

She tried to put a bit of distance beteeen them by stepping back, but he latched onto her wrist to keep her from going anywhere. 

"Esteban, let go of me!" 

"Not until you promise to tell the child who I really am." 

Shuriki stopped struggling and looked at him. "Is that why you are acting this way? You really believe that I'd keep you from our child? Esteban, look at me." She gripped his chin and lifted his head so he'd meet her gaze. "I promise I'd never do that to you. I want this child to know who its father is." 

"You do?" 

Esteban wanted to believe her, but the sorceress had broken a promise to him in the past, one that had cost the chancellor his entire family. He wasn't sure he'd survive if Shuriki chose to go back on her word about not keeping him from seeing their child. 

Shuriki must've realized what he was thinking because she sighed and cupped his face. "Esteban, if I could go back and change what happened that day, I would, but I can't. What I did...it can never be undone. I'm so...so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I can't bring back the family you've lost, but I can give you this." She placed his hand palm flat against her belly. "Esteban, please...please believe me when I say you're more than a servant and this baby isn't just a necessity." 

Esteban kept his hand pressed to Shuriki's belly as he looked deep into her eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what he was searching for, but instinct told him he'd found it. 

He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I believe you."

Shuriki closed her eyes and smiled softly. "We're having a baby." 

Esteban smiled back. "Si."

Shuriki didn't display affection often, so on the rare occasions when she did, he made sure to relish the special moments he shared with her for as long as possible. 

He wanted to tell her he loved her, but something kept telling Esteban she wasn't ready, so he settled for a tight hug and a kiss to her temple. It was more than enough. For now.


	8. Unfounded Accusations

Note: Diego Montoya, Arturo Cortez, Miguel Cortez and Campo Verano all belong to me (Aurorasilverthorne). If you use them in fanart or fanfiction, please remember to give me proper credit as their creator. Thank you.

______________

"I trusted you!" 

"Esteban, please!"

"I loved you!"

*Esteban, I'd never-"

Esteban grabbed the half empty bottle of Avaloran red wine he'd been drinking and threw it. The bottle hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. 

Shuriki yelped in surprise. She'd never seen Esteban so angry. Of course, he had every reason to be. He'd come upstairs to ask if she'd like to join him for lunch only to find another man in her private apartments. 

"Esteban, please, just...let me explain," Shuriki begged, "It's really not what you think."

"First Diego Montoya and now Miguel Cortez? Dios, Shuriki! I thought you wanted legitimate heirs." 

"I do! Esteban-"

"Am I even the padre?" he demanded. 

Shuriki scowled. "What? Esteban, why would you-"

"It's just a simple question," he persisted, "I think I deserve an honest answer, especially since you're the one who insisted I be the one to sire your heir."

"For Maru's sake, Esteban, you're the only man that I have ever let release inside of me. Yes, I admit, I did take Diego as my lover for a short time, but that was a horrid mistake. I never wanted him. It's you I wanted, but I didn't know if you'd ever forgive me for what I did to your family. I swear on my life, I've never had relations with Miguel Cortez. He wouldn't have me even if I wanted him-which I don't."

"Yeah right..." Esteban muttered as he turned and headed for the door. 

"It's true," Shuriki huffed, "You're more his type than I am. I've had to warn him more than once that you're already spoken for. Call it selfish, but I don't want anybody else to have you, Esteban. You're the father of my child and...and I love you."

Esteban froze midstep before turning to look at her. "What?" 

"You heard what I said," Shuriki snapped, "Don't think I'll repeat myself just to feed your vanity." 

"Liar," Esteban hissed.

"I am not," Shuriki growled. "I've always had romantic feelings for you. How could I not, especially now when your child is growing inside of me?" 

"If it's my child," he retorted. 

"Miguel Cortez prefers men," Shuriki shouted. "He couldn't possibly be the father of this child! Esteban, you sired my baby. Miguel came to see me because his father found out about his preference and has threatened to disinherit him. Cortez wants to take over as head of the Cortez family." 

Esteban frowned. "He means to claim his inheritance before his padre has even passed away?"

"And in exchange for this little favor he's promised to give us double the amount of tobacco and sugar his family supplies Avalor and the crown with for two-thirds of the price his old man's been charging us. It's a profitable arrangement for all parties involved, wouldn't you agree?" 

"With the exception of Cortez's padre," Esteban remarked. 

Shuriki quirked an eyebrow. "You disapprove?"

"Of the method, si, but I suppose the end justifies the means. It is not right for a padre to disinherit his hijo simply because he takes men rather than women into his bed. Such discrimination has no place in Avalor." 

"I concur," Shuriki replied. "Which is why I've agreed to assist Miguel with his family quarrel. I've already sent my soldiers to Campo Verano. It shouldn't take long to unseat Arturo and put his son in his place. I have ordered them to put down any rebellions that occur while they're there. The last thing I need is a bunch of lesser noblemen getting their knickers in a twist over a tiny change in management." 

"It seems you have it all planned out," Esteban noted. 

"Now do you believe me when I tell you I'm not canoodling with Cortez?" 

Esteban avoided eye contact. He was hesitant to take her word for it because she'd taken Diego as a lover in the past and it was well known Montoya and Cortez were friends. He jumped a little when Shuriki swatted him on the arm. 

"Esteban, look at me!" 

He did.

"You are the only man I've been with in years. This child is yours. If you don't trust my word, then wait until the child's born. You'll know then that I've been telling the truth. Maybe by that time I'll be ready to accept your apology."

Esteban scowled. "Why would I apologize?" 

"You're doubting me," Shuriki huffed. "I told you the day we learned I was pregnant that I'd never do anything to hurt you again and I meant it. Why can't you believe that?" 

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Esteban demanded. "It's not easy for me, Shuriki. I know you're making an effort, and you'll never know how much that means to me, but I'm still guilty of playing a part in the deaths of mi tia, tio and prima. This guilt...I carry it inside me day after day. It weighs on me like a boulder in the pit of my stomach, a jagged knife in my chest. I...I don't know...what to do, how to make it go away, or whether it ever will. It eats at me. I close my eyes even for a moment and I see their faces. When I sleep, I can hear their voices ringing in my ears as I dream. Some days it feels as if I'm going mad...what if I am?" 

Shuriki hugged Esteban as tight as she could given her condition. "You're not insane. I'm to blame, not you. I broke my promise and I struck them down. You are not at fault, Esteban. I am. If I'd kept my word, you wouldn't feel this way. I'm so sorry, darling. I wish I knew how to relieve you of the guilt you carry and dull the ache in your heart." 

Esteban took a deep breath and rested a hand on her protruding belly. "You already are. Perhaps this is how we make amends, by giving life, instead of taking it."

Shuriki didn't know. She just wanted Esteban to feel better and for him to quit punishing himself for her transgressions. 

"The past can't be changed," she whispered. "We can only live in the present and prepare for the future." She cupped his face and rested her forehead against his. "Let go of the guilt, Esteban. It'll do you no good to keep it locked inside yourself. Your family may be gone, but you're still here. It's through you that their legacy will live on." 

"And you," he reminded her as he caressed her belly.

Shuriki smiled softly when she felt the little one within her stir in response to its father's gentle affection. "Yes." 

They would keep his family's legacy going, but they'd do it their way, in their own time. Their child would be the one ruling over Avalor as king or queen. 

Shuriki had come to despise music over the years, but the thought of her and Esteban's child inheriting and reigning over the kingdom they'd built together was enough to make her heart sing. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I don't know about you, Esteban, but I'm famished. Let's have lunch here. Perhaps afterward I'll let you give me a foot massage." 

Esteban chuckled. "Let me?" 

"Yes, let you. You're lucky that's all I'm making you do after how you acted when you saw Cortez. The man was probably terrified you'd run him through with your sword." 

"I thought about it," Esteban admitted. 

"It's a good thing you didn't. That would've left quite a mess on my favorite rug for you to clean up," Shuriki teased. 

Esteban grinned. "I see."

"Besides," Shuriki purred, "I have other plans for that sword of yours." 

Esteban smirked. "Do you now?" 

"Absolutely. After we've eaten. I swear your baby is draining me dry of everything." 

"You are muy far along into your pregnancy."

Shuriki groaned. "Don't remind me. I can't even get up out of my own bed without help."

"Well, if it's any consolation, mi vida, you have the cutest wobble when you walk."

Shuriki blanched. "I do not!"

"Like a little penguin," Esteban teased playfully. 

He couldn't help laughing when she tried to swat him. He danced back out of her reach which only made her want to smack him all the more. 

"You'll have to be quicker than that, querida!" 

Shuriki chased him about the room for a few minutes, but it seemed carrying his child had made her tire quickly, because she gave up trying to catch him and made herself comfortable on a nearby recamier. Esteban had a servant fetch their lunch before joining her. 

"You're in so much trouble," she warned leaning into his touch as he massaged her shoulders. 

"Punish me later," he whispered into her ear. 

Shuriki chuckled. "Oh, I will." 

She had ways of torturing him. Wonderful ways that they both enjoyed. Esteban gently tugged her earring with his teeth. "I'm looking forward to it." 

Shuriki snorted. "You would." No wonder they got along so well. There were times when she truly believed they'd been cut and woven from the same spiritual cloth. "I do love you." 

"And I love you."

That would never change. 


	9. Total Misunderstanding #1

Note: Elizaveta Kapeka belongs to me (Aurorasilverthorne). If you use her in fanfiction or fanart, please remember to give me proper credit as her creator. Thank you.

___________________________

Esteban wasn't prone to sleeping late. He'd been an early riser all his life, but he'd spent the night entertaining the queen, and had indulged in one too many glasses of wine. 

I should've stopped at three... 

But Shuriki had been in such high spirits and invitations to her bed were rare these days. Esteban had begun to believe Shuriki was losing interest in him altogether. The previous evening had assured him she still desired his touch. 

Esteban groaned. His head kept throbbing like a pulse as he tried to go back to sleep and not think about the day ahead. 

Dame Elizaveta Kapeka of the Northern Islands was going to arrive later that afternoon and that was troublesome. Shuriki always viewed other women as competition. Esteban should've been worried, but all he could think about was the noise their constant bickering would make.

I'm starting to sound like Shuriki. 

Shuriki was probably still in bed sleeping off her hangover. He sat up slowly so as not to irritate his already nervous stomach. 

Had he even eaten anything? He couldn't remember. Esteban was debating on whether they should just forego their meetings for the day when his bedroom door flew open startling him so bad that he fell off the bed. When he opened his eyes, Armando was standing over him, his expression that of a man on the verge of panic. 

"Dame Elizaveta Kapeka is here!"

Of course she is...

Esteban hauled himself up off the floor. "Where is the queen?" 

"Sleeping," Armando answered sheepishly.

Esteban gave the steward a half-hearted scowl then snatched his coat off the back of a chair as he headed for the queen's personal chambers. He managed to make it halfway down the hall before pausing to retch in a gilded vase. 

Apparently he'd eaten something after all. Carrots, or corn maybe? Esteban didn't really care and he wasn't going to stick around to find out. 

The drapes were closed and the previous night's candles burned down to the wick when Esteban stepped into Shuriki's bedroom. He nearly tripped over a pile of clothing before pulling back the curtains on the massive canopy bed. 

"Your Grace?

Shuriki groaned.

"Elizaveta Esfir Kapeka of the Northern Islands has arrived."

"Who?" Shuriki asked her voice muffled by the blanket covering her head.

Esteban could tell she was still half asleep elsewise she would have launched into a tirade.

"Elizaveta? Older lady, silver hair pulled back in a braided bun? Green eyes? Any of this ring a bell?"

Shuriki pulled down the blanket to scowl at him. "Seriously, Estéban? We've met a plethora of women that could fit that description."

The chancellor sighed. "La Monstrua de Ojos Verdes."

The Green Eyed Monster. 

Shuriki had thought she was being clever when she had given Elizaveta the cruel nickname. He wasn't about tell the queen most of the palace staff called her that when she wasn't within earshot. 

Shuriki scowled. "Ugh, not her."

The last time Kapeka had come to Avalor to talk trade, she and Shuriki had almost killed each other due to an argument over negotiations. Shuriki refused to say why she detested the other sorceress so much, but she and Elizaveta were always vying for dominance any time they had to interact with one another. 

Shuriki wanted nothing to do with it. "Leave me here to die."

Esteban huffed. "It's customary in Avalor for the ruling monarch to greet visiting dignitaries."

Shuriki buried her head under a pillow. "I really don't care about proper decorum."

Esteban folded his arms and began to tap his foot impatiently as he tried to figure out a way to rouse her. Then it hit him like a runaway carriage. "Well, if you aren't feeling up to it..."

"-Oh, thank Maru-"

"I'm sure Doña Paloma wouldn't mind helping with the dame." 

"That money hungry hussy?!" Shuriki grabbed his cravat and yanked him towards her. "Estéban, I told you to stay away from her!"

"Mamá...? Papá...?" 

Esteban and Shuriki both turned to see their seven year old twins, Aléjandro and Llorona, hovering in the doorway. 

"Oh, my little darlings..." Shuriki cooed. 

She released Esteban and held out her arms to the pajama clad children. "Come here..." 

Esteban knelt to steal a hug from the little ones before helping them up onto the bed. 

"Why are you fighting? Did Papá do something wrong?" Alé asked. 

"We weren't fighting, were we, Estéban?" 

Esteban shook his head. He couldn't help smiling when their children were around. "No, just having a discussion, that's all."

"About what?" Alé asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Shuriki answered, giving Esteban a warning glare to drop the subject. She smiled softly at the twins. "What are you two doing out of bed so early, hmm?" 

"I don't feel good," Aléjandro replied. 

Shuriki frowned. "You don't? What's wrong?"

"My nose is stuffy and I keep coughing. It makes my throat hurt, Mamá." 

"My poor, sweet boy..." Shuriki pressed a hand to his forehead. "You're running a fever. Estéban, cancel everything that's on my agenda for today. If Elizaveta throws a fit about rescheduling, tell her to go eat sand. And have breakfast brought up. The children need to eat, especially Alé or his illness will worsen."

Shuriki was adamant about not using vulgar language in front of the children. She would've been spewing obscenities at Elizaveta by now if not for them. "Yes, querida." 

"Can we have ice cream for breakfast?" Aléjandro asked, giving her the cutest look he could muster. 

Shuriki quirked an eyebrow feigning displeasure, but her facade cracked, and she gave him a smile. "Oh, alright. The cold treat will help with your sore throat, but you'll have to finish the real food first. Only then can you have the ice cream." 

Aléjandro nodded and smiled. "Si, Mamá. Gracias!" 

Shuriki chuckled. "You're very welcome." 

What she didn't tell the child was that she'd be lacing his treat with a medicinal potion to combat his illness. Shuriki had learned early on that the best way to convince a child to take medication was to hide it in their favorite desserts and not tell them it was in there elsewise they wouldn't eat it and she'd have to force it down their throat which was something she didn't enjoy doing. 

Esteban knew it was probably a bad idea to make Elizaveta wait, especially given they intended to reschedule, but his son was sick, and he felt like it had been ages since he'd enjoyed a warm meal with his lover and their children.

Esteban even made breakfast. He cooked them guava-cheese empanadas and pão de queijo with atole and avena because they'd do less damage to Alé's sore throat when he ate them. He prayed the fruit he'd put in the oatmeal would strengthen the boy's immune system and speed up his recovery. He also prepared some green tea with honey and lemon in the hopes that it would keep Shuriki safe from the illness while she was caring for their son. 

Shuriki was waiting for him when he brought in the food. She'd retrieved four year old Esperanza from her crib so she too could enjoy eating with her parents and siblings. 

Esteban blocked young Aléjandro's view of the ice cream bowls so that Shuriki could stir a vial of healing potion into the already half melted treat then feign resignation as she handed the child the bowl. 

Aléjandro ate every bit without questioning his mother's motives. If he'd asked, Shuriki would've just fibbed and claimed she'd let him have the sweets first due to him giving her the puppy dog eyes. They couldn't risk him getting too full off the empanadas or the potion would upset his stomach.

The boy was half way through his second empanada when he began yawning and rubbing at his eyes. "Mamá...I'm tired..."

Shuriki bit her lip to suppress a triumphant smirk as she pulled him close and stroked his hair. "I know, child. Close your eyes. I'm here. No harm will come to you." 

Alé tucked himself up against her side and buried his face in her shoulder. At first, she thought he'd fallen asleep, but then the boy lifted his head. "I can't sleep, Mamá. Sing for me, por favor?"

Shuriki groaned. She wasn't a fan of music or dancing due to having a problem with sensitivity to noise. She'd gone so far as to ban both from Avalor, but had allowed Esteban to keep a guitar. Shuriki had also let him teach the children how to dance. She'd even sung a lullaby or two back when they were infants in the hopes they'd fall asleep. She'd been in desperate need of rest herself, of course, elsewise Shuriki would've taken a dagger to the throat rather than be heard singing or seen dancing around even if it was for her children who were the only people she loved more than Esteban or herself. 

"Why would you want that?" she asked. "My voice sounds terrible when I sing." 

"But I like when you sing, Mamá."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"It helps me sleep and makes me feel better." He gave her another one of his puppy dog pouts. "Por favor, Mamá?" 

Shuriki sighed. "Fine..." 

The sorceress closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts. The Northern islanders didn't have too many lullabies as music, dancing and art were all considered nonsensical frivolities. There was a song she did remember from back when she was a child. Her mother had sung it to her on the rare occasions when she was ill. 

Now is the time for the wolves and thrushes, to sing to the moon from the forests and rushes.   
Sleep, my love. Sleep my only dear, in the dark.

Fragile and magical shadows will suddenly start to appear, lovely and lyrical, a frightening miracle, within your ear. 

Carefully raising their voices, in a chorus loud and gracefully clear,   
Over and under, the multi-toned, wonder of dreams endear. 

Why are they singing, calling, and braying all night long?   
What are they trying so hard to convey with their haunting song? 

Sometimes when somebody loves you, they say and do things you don't understand.   
And there in the harsh truth lies the proof of a parent's love.

Aléjandro fell asleep midway through the song. Esteban sat and listened to Shuriki sing while she stroked their eldest child's hair. 

He tended to forget just how hard her childhood had been. The Northern Islands was a dark, cold place with authoritarian laws and an intolerance for failure of any sort. It was a miracle that she'd survived what with the horrid weather and the unrealistic expectations heaped onto her by her parents, peers, and the royal family she'd once served. 

Shuriki laid Alé down beside her and curled herself around him to cuddle and protect the child while he slept. 

"Put Esperanza back in her crib, and make sure Llorona gets back to the nursery on your way out, would you, Estéban?" 

Esteban nodded. "Si, mi amada." 

"But I want to stay with you," Llorona pouted, "I don't want to go back to the nursery. There is no one there for me to play with." 

"Nonsense. You've more than enough toys to play with," Shuriki said, "And the last thing I need is for you to catch whatever it is your brother has. Now run along..." Shuriki was only half listening or she would've realized it was the lack of playmates not the quantity or quality of toys upsetting her eldest daughter. 

"But, Mamá-" 

"I said no," Shuriki snapped. 

Shuriki hadn't meant to be so harsh towards the girl, but the damage was done. Llorona recoiled at the sharpness in her tone before retreating over to Esteban who was putting Esperanza down for her midmorning nap. Shuriki wanted to tell Llorona to come back, that she was sorry for having lost her temper, but the girl had bypassed a preoccupied Esteban and already left the room before she had the chance. 

Shuriki sighed. "Estéban, would you-"

"I'll check on her on my way back to my office," he promised, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. "You just focus on Esper and Alé right now and leave everything else to me."

"Thank you." 

"You're muy welcome, mi corazón." 

"I didn't mean to shout at her," Shuriki admitted. "I just...it's so frustrating at times..."

"I understand what you mean," he assured her. "Llorona is going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" 

Esteban nodded. "She's always been a resilient child. Give her an hour or two and she'll have forgotten all about it."


	10. Small Mercies

Shuriki tensed the moment she heard footsteps. Not again, she thought. The guards had gotten in the habit of taking certain liberties with the sorceress from time to time since her imprisonment. Shuriki shuddered in revulsion at the memory of their last visit and curled herself into a ball on the cot that served as her bed, her heartbeat growing all the more erratic with every graceless thud of their heavy boots. 

Unshed tears stung her eyes as she bit back a sob refusing to bow to their intimidation. She wouldn't give them what they wanted. They'd take it anyway as they had so many times before, but she wouldn't let them have it willingly. Shuriki Feodora Vorinin was neither a weakling nor a cowardess. 

Her tormentors came into view-Avalorans-all four of them. No surprise there. Elena had switched out the servants and guards shortly after she'd taken the throne as crowned princess. The men were tall, burly beasts with dark eyes and hair. They quipped about the things they were going to do to her-and the things they'd already done-as if they were old friends playing a game of cards at a local tavern instead of about to take full advantage of a woman who couldn't even defend herself. 

Shuriki was more or less helpless without her wand. She couldn't channel her magic and it wasn't as if she could get her hands on ingredients for any sort of potion. She pressed her back against the cold stone wall. Nights in Avalor were always much cooler than the days. She could feel the chill seep into her bones as she heard the click of the lock on her cell door. 

Shuriki closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing what kind of pain they were about to inflict upon her. All of Avalor would probably say she deserved it for the things she'd done, the crimes she'd committed. Maybe they were right. No one cared to hear her side of the story. No one knew what the 'benevolent' king Raul had done to her. He'd cost her everything. And all because he couldn't accept that his sister-in-law's death was an accident.

"Get up bruja," one of the guards snarled, closing the distance between himself and Shuriki. "Time to pay for your crimes." 

Shuriki's stomach lurched at the hidden meaning behind those words. She forced the bile down and glared at the guard. "I think I've paid quite enough already. Go find some other prisoner to terrorize. I'm not in the mood." 

THWACK!

Shuriki cried out despite herself as rough leather bit into the tender flesh of her legs, the silk of her dress doing little to ease the sudden, sharp sting spreading across her skin. She turned her head to glare at the guard holding the whip, pausing when she felt the kiss of cold steel as the third guard pressed his dagger against her throat. 

The fourth towered over her easily the largest of the four and obviously their leader. He grabbed Shuriki by her neck and lifted her off the cot. She felt and looked like a rag doll in his hands as he threw her down onto the floor. 

Shuriki landed hard on her belly which knocked the wind out of her. She felt the guard yanking the hem of her dress and a scream bubbled up in her throat only to die on her lips as she heard the expensive fabric tear. Tears fell unbidden as Shuriki managed to roll over and lash out with her feet, driving her high heel into the guard's groin causing him cry out in pain. 

His companions advanced on her and she could tell by the looks on their faces and the hate burning in their eyes that she wasn't going to survive this time. 

"What's going on here?!" 

Everyone including Shuriki turned to see the now ex-chancellor, Esteban Flores, standing in the open doorway of the cell.

"It's the bruja," one of the guards lied, "She was trying to escape. Kicked Carlos right in the cojones." 

Esteban stared the man down unconvinced and unamused. "And what-pray tell-was Carlos trying to do to the hechicera that caused her to respond in such a way?" 

"Nothing she didn't deserve," another guard snapped, spitting on the ground near Shuriki's feet. 

"Out," Esteban ordered his tone and expression leaving no room for argument. 

The guards had little choice but to do as directed. Once they'd left Shuriki was able to pull herself up into a sitting position using the cot. 

Esteban saw her do so and quickly closed the distance between them when he saw the crimson staining the front of her gown and realized she was bleeding. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Do I look alright, Esteban?" she countered coldly. "What are you doing here anyway? Come to gloat, I suppose?" 

Esteban pulled off his neckerchief and pressed it to the wounds left behind by the whip in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "I came to inform you that you won't be staying down here in the dungeons anymore." 

"Let me guess...Elena's finally set a date for my execution?" Shuriki's voice, though dry and dripping with sarcasm, hid her true feelings. The sorceress was afraid. She didn't want to die. 

Esteban must've sensed this or saw it in her eyes because he was quick to dispell her fears. "No. You're being placed under permanent house arrest here at the palace. I'm to be your caretaker and guard."

"What? Why would she-"

"Because I asked her to," Esteban answered cutting Shuriki off before she could finish. "I told Elena what happened-everything. She knows I'm the one who let you through Alacazar's barrier. She knows I'm as much to blame for her parents death as you are. You may have held the wand, but I handed you the keys to the kingdom, so I asked Elena to show mercy and she did." 

Shuriki stared at him for a long while trying to decide whether he was telling the truth or not. "Why would you do that?" 

"Because you're my responsibility," Esteban replied, "I brought you here. It's not fair for you to take the full force of my cousin's wrath. I told Elena this and she agreed. You're to remain in my custody for the remainder of your life."

"So this is how you'll get your revenge?" Shuriki demanded, "Mistreating and abusing me up until my final breath?" She folded her arms and shook her head. "I'd rather stay here and rot, thank you very much."

"If I had any intention of abusing or neglecting you, I wouldn't have interfered just now when those guards tried to assault you. Besides, you don't have a choice. Elena's already made up her mind and so have I. Now lets get you out of here and up to the palace infirmary." 

Shuriki pushed herself up off the floor only to stagger as a wave of dizziness blurred her vision. Esteban caught her as she was going down and wrapped an arm around her. "Easy now. Let me help you."

Normally, Shuriki would've shoved him away, but her stomach was threatening to turn and her legs still burned where the guard's whip had broke skin. She found herself leaning against him as they slowly made their way out of the cell. 

They made it to the first step before Shuriki doubled over and wretched. Esteban was kind enough to hold her hair back. His worried expression didn't go unnoticed. "I'm not dying, Esteban. Sorry to disappoint you," she breathed fighting the urge to vomit again. 

Esteban didn't reply. Instead, he lifted her and proceeded to carry her up the stairs. 

"You're a pain in my ass, Shuriki, not a disappointment."

It took her several moments to realize he was joking-at least to an extent. She had caused him much grief and strife and for the first time in her entire life, Shuriki actually felt guilty for the things she'd said and done to him. "You were always good to me, Esteban. I don't know why you'd ever stick your neck out for me after all I've done to you and your family, but...I'm grateful, believe it or not." 

Esteban had learned a lot about Shuriki over the years. How, who and what she really was. He saw in her what others couldn't. A human being. A life worth saving. The guards who had forced themselves on her would spend the rest of their lives in that dungeon cell. He'd make certain of it. 

"Everyone should have the chance to atone for past mistakes," he told her. "Even you, Shuriki."


	11. Unarmored Knight

"You brought this on yourself, bruja." 

Shuriki tried to push the coutier away, but he was too strong. He pinned her against a wall outside the ballroom before slapping her hard across the face. She tried to cry out, but he hit her again, leaving a large red bruise on her cheek.

"Quit squirming," he hissed.

Shuriki saw him draw a knife and press it to her throat. Cold steel bit into her soft, smooth skin as he yanked at the buttons of her gown. 

The not-so nobleman had just managed to undo the all of the buttons when a flash of movement caught her eye. 

Esteban Herrera Flores, the ex Chancellor of Avalor, drew his sword pressing the scalpel sharp edge of the blade against the side of the courtier's neck. 

"Drop the knife and step away from her," Esteban growled.

The young man did as ordered, dropping the knife as he stepped back. Esteban snapped his fingers and two guards grabbed the man dragging him away by his arms. 

"Are you alright?" he asked once the guards and the coutier were gone. 

Shuriki avoided his gaze, nodding as she fixed her gown. Her hands shook as she ran them through her hair to make certain it was still in place. "I'm fine." 

Esteban gasped when he saw the tiny scarlet bead forming where the tip of man's knife had pierced her throat. "Dios, Shuriki, you're bleeding!" He took out his handkerchief and pressed it to her neck. 

"Esteban, it's just a little knick. I'll be alright." 

"I promised I'd protect you and make sure you were well taken care of whenever Elena agreed to pardon you," Esteban reminded her. "I meant what I said and I always keep my word." 

"I know," Shuriki whispered finally meeting his eye. "I appreciate it. Truly, Esteban, I do." 

He gingerly touched her cheek. "I'll get you some ice for that bruise." 

Shuriki sighed. "I'm not in a very festive mood. I think it'd be best if I just retire for the evening." 

Esteban nodded. "I'll go with you." 

Shuriki began to protest, but didn't really want to be alone, especially after what she'd just endured. She managed a shaky smile for him. "Thank you, Esteban." 

"You don't have to thank me," Esteban whispered, offering her his arm. 

Shuriki accepted it and even leaned into him as they headed upstairs for the night. "Esteban?"

"Hmm?" 

"I'll thank you if I want to."

Esteban chuckled. "Of course you will." 

Having Shuriki back in his life was going to be interesting to say the least.


	12. Hard Truths

Note: Doña Ximena belongs to me (Aurorasilverthorne). If you use her in fanart or fanfiction, please remember to give me proper credit as her creator. Thank you. 

______________

"I can't do this anymore. I don't want to." 

Aléjandro looked up from the chessboard. "Mamá, what do you mean?" 

"Your father..." Shuriki replied, "He's bound to set me aside for one of those...women, I know it."

Aléjandro frowned. "He is not. Papá would never do that. He's only feigning an interest in the women to appease Elena until el baile de mascaras. He's going to reaffirm you as his wife. Papá isn't estúpido. He knows Elena's trying to lead him astray to ruin his relationship with you. It will not happen. He'd never divorce you or marry any other woman."

"You don't know that," Shuriki argued continuing to pace the floor in front of the window in her parlor. 

Aléjandro sighed and shook his head. Why couldn't his mother have as much faith in his father as he, Rani and Rosie did? "He won't set you aside, Mamá. You must believe that." 

"He's already betrayed me once," Shuriki reminded him. "What's to stop him from doing it again?"

"Papá only took your wand and threw it to Elena to try and save you from her wrath. Killing you while you were unarmed would have made her look bad in front of the people. Papá never meant for you to panic or try to escape. And he certainly didn't want you to fall off the palace bridge. He'd wanted to have you sentenced to permanent house arrest so you'd be permitted to stay with him in his personal apartments. Papá is trying to protect you, Mamá, and make sure you're properly cared for. That's all he has ever tried to do." 

"By spending his time diddling other younger, prettier women while I am stuck here pregnant with his sixth child?" 

"He isn't spending time with them," Esperanza chimed in. "Not by choice at least. Elena demands that Papá deal with those lady ambassadors. He's tried to have Doña Paloma or Julio Guzman take the reigns since he isn't even chancellor anymore, but even when they agree to step in for him, Elena always has some excuse as to why Papá's the one who must entertain lady dignitaries and visiting noblewomen. Elena's forcing Papá to interact with them as part of the agreement that he'd continue helping her with the day-to-day running of Avalor despite no longer being on the grand council. He has to assist her because many of this kingdom's trading partners are already accustomed to working with him and don't want to put up with such an inexperienced ruler. He's not canoodling with any of them. It's only business, Mamá, nothing more."

"This is true." 

They all turned to see Esteban standing in the open doorway. 

Esperanza smiled and ran to embrace him. "Papá! You're back from Villa Mercado!" 

"You're home early," Aléjandro noted. "We weren't expecting to see you for another hour or so." 

"It started raining half way through the tour and Doña Ximena insisted we return. Apparently a bit of rain is enough to ruin everything. Perhaps, she thinks she is comprised of sugar and is worried she will melt, who knows."

Aléjandro snorted. "We could only be so lucky. That woman is worse than a pissed off piranha with heatstroke." 

Esperanza giggled. "Alé!" 

Shuriki folded her arms over her chest and gave her eldest son the look that only a mother can give when one of her child was being tactless. Esteban made a similar expression best described as the father equivalent of Shuriki's. 

"When she's not pursuing Papá, she sets her sights on me," their eldest complained, "I can't stand that woman! Why would I ever willingly court her?" 

"Perhaps you should," Esperanza suggested. "I'm sure Papá would appreciate a reprieve."

Aléjandro scowled. "Not going to happen. Ever."

Esteban cleared his throat and gestured toward the open door. "You two run along now. I need to speak with your mamá alone." 

Aléjandro nodded. Esperanza gave them both a curtsy before following her brother out into the hall. 

Esteban waited for them to close the door on their way out before turning to Shuriki. "Do you have such little faith in me that you'd honestly think I'd set you aside?"

"You assume too much if you think I have any faith in you," she retorted coldly. 

Esteban sighed. "Shuriki...I can accept that you have no love for me in your heart, but you could at least feign as though you still care in front of the children. Or are Llorona's accusations true? Do our children and their well-being mean nothing to you? Is power all you truly care about? Did you return just to finish us off so you could retake Avalor and be queen again? You were always quick to rid yourself of those you deemed unnecessary. Have I outlived my usefulness? And what of the children, hmm? Am I to assume that they too no longer serve a purpose?

"I love my children!" Shuriki screamed angrily. "I chose to pursue Elena because she's a threat! To me and to them! I knew that she would execute them if she learned that I was their mother! So long as your cousin lives, my children will never be safe! I was trying to protect them and myself!"

"By murdering what was left of mi familia so you could control the kingdom?"

"Yes!" Shuriki threw up her arms in exasperation. "What don't you understand, Esteban? The crown is power. Power is control and to have control is the ultimate form of protection. No one would dare harm me or the children when I was queen. The people knew I'd incinerate them if they tried. My name alone struck fear into their hearts and made them all cower at the mere thought of standing against me. We were safe. Then that pesky princess came along, stole my wand and freed Elena. And just when I believed things couldn't possibly get worse, you-the one person I trusted-took my wand-the only thing I had left to protect myself with-and threw it to your cousin! You betrayed me, Esteban, and for what?" 

Esteban frowned. "They're mi familia, Shuriki."

"And what am I?" she demanded. "Certainly not a deep, dark, dirty little secret anymore. Everybody knows now, Esteban. Everything. What you helped me do." 

She smiled, though the way her crimson lips pulled back to bare her teeth, made it look more like a silent snarl. The sight sent cold shivers up Esteban's spine. Truth be told, he'd always known deep down Shuriki was unhinged, but he'd still loved her in spite of the fact that she was a testy, uptight, vain, obsessive-compulsive who suffered from serious paranoia. 

There were times, like this one, where Esteban feared what she might do. Not to their children. No. Even at her absolute worse Shuriki had never tried to hurt them. He was terrified of what she might do to herself.

For all her bravado, Shuriki was just a frightened, lonely woman at her core. She'd suffered more than her fair share of heartache and misfortune. That's why she was so wary. It had taken years for Esteban to earn her trust let alone her affection. Part of him wondered if she had ever truly cared for him at all, or if it had been a ruse from the start, one meant to ensure he would stay on her side so she'd be able to maintain her hold over Avalor once he'd helped her usurp his family. 

Esteban was tired of asking the same questions every time they had a quarrel. He didn't want to argue with Shuriki anymore. He saw no point. She didn't believe him when he told her he'd only betrayed her to save her and to keep from losing what was left of his family a second time.

"They're mi familia," he repeated.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because you and the children are mi familia too," he replied. "Is it so wrong for me to want both? After everything we've been through, why shouldn't I get to have all of you with me? I'm tired of feeling guilty. Si, I have made mistakes-horrible- mistakes. Perhaps they're even unforgivable, but I've paid for them, regardless of what you, Elena or the rest of the world thinks. I refuse to lose anyone else I love, so I suggest you all come to terms with my choice and learn to make the most of the situation."

Esteban took a small velvet box from inside his coat pocket and slammed it down onto the table. 

"What is that?" Shuriki asked not really interested in knowing. 

"Mi madre's wedding band," he answered. "She and padre had a matching set. The rings were the only things salvageable after the shipwreck. They have been in mi familia for several generations. I had them resized to fit us so that you could wear hers and I could wear his to honor their memory and our union." 

Shuriki scowled. "I don't want your dead mother's hand-me-down ring." 

Esteban bristled and lunged at Shuriki. For a split moment she thought he meant to strike her. She braced herself for the slap, but he simply latched onto her wrist with one hand and used the other to shove his mother's wedding band on the ring finger of her left hand. 

"You will wear it," he growled," and you will never speak ill of mi madre again. She was thrice the lady, esposa and madre you are. At least she truly loved her esposo and did not put her own selfish desires before the needs of her familia." 

Shuriki scoffed. "Pity. Perhaps if she had she'd still be alive." 

Esteban glared at her. "You're a hateful, heartless woman and I pity our children. They deserve better than the bruja they call a madre." 

He didn't even flinch when she slapped him. If it had been any other man, Shuriki would have been backhanded, but Esteban made no attempt at retaliation. He'd been raised properly. Real men didn't abuse or neglect the women in their lives. A woman was a precious blessing, one meant to be cherished and protected, even if she suffered from a mental illness called narcissism. 

Shuriki managed to get several good punches in before he was able to restrain her. Though she was only two and a half months into her pregnancy, Esteban took care not to harm her in any way as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Eventually, she broke down, clinging to him as she cried into his shoulder. 

"I hate this..." she sobbed. "I hate that you're hardly ever around...I hate that I'm not even allowed to help Esperanza gather herbs for her ointments and salves...I hate that Llorona's convinced herself I don't love her...I hate not being able to explore the new sights in Avalor city with our sons...I hate how all those embacilic trollops look at you...and I hate that you spend time with them..." 

"Things will get better in time," he promised. "We just have to be patient. Things may be busy now, but they'll settle down in the coming months, and I'll be free to spend more time with you and the children."

"I need you here now not later," Shuriki snapped, "Esteban, this pregnancy hasn't been easy for me. I'm tired all the time and I suffer from morning sickness every day. I can't look after the children by myself, not in this condition, and it's only going to get worse the further along I am."

"So we'll hire somebody to take care of the children until you're feeling better." 

"What? No! I don't want some stranger around my children!"

Esteban sighed in frustration. "What do you wamt me to do, Shuriki?" 

"Tell Elena she needs to back off. She wanted the throne of Avalor. She needs to learn how to juggle the workload that comes with it."

"She doesn't have the experience." 

"You figured it out."

"Elena can't do that."

"Why not? You did."

"She's not me." 

"No shit," Shuriki muttered. 

Esteban quirked an eyebrow. "And you wonder where our eldest gets his foul language?" 

Shuriki shrugged. "Better he learns it from me than some vermin on the street. Besides, children are supposed to do what their parents say not as their parents do." 

Esteban folded his arms over his chest. "You know it doesn't work like that."

"Well, it should." 

"But it doesn't."

Shuriki sighed. "I need to lie down." 

"You do," Esteban agreed. 

He helped Shuriki to her room and even assisted in removing her shoes, stockings and gown before she crawled under the covers for a nap. 

"Do you need anything?" he asked. 

"A glass of water would be nice," she admitted as she offered him an apologetic look. 

Esteban brought her a pitcher of fresh water and a clean glass. He filled the cup before setting both down on the nightstand so she'd have easy access to them. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

Esteban nodded. "De nada. I'll be in my office if you need me."   
He had one foot out of the door when she called out to him. He turned back to look at her. "Si?"

"What I said earlier about your mother..." She touched the gold band on her finger. "The ring is beautiful." 

"It suits you." 

Shuriki glanced down at the band. It was rose gold with a ring of tiny round emeralds. "You really think so?" When Esteban failed to answer she looked up to find that he was already gone. Shuriki sighed and laid back against the pillows. 

There was so much she wanted to say, but words seemed to fail her everytime when it came to Esteban. Shuriki still loved him. How could she not? He was the father of her children. A part of her wondered if they still a had chance. Would it be possible for them to share a home and a life together? Perhaps even have a loving marriage? Shuriki really hoped so. For the sake of their children if nothing else.


	13. Stepping Up

Esteban never expected to have a child, let alone six, not with Shuriki. Yet here he was, standing on the balcony of his office, watching his children in the courtyard below. 

The eldest, nineteen year old Aléjandro, strummed a guitar quietly. His twin sister, Llorona, was busy dueling Mateo and Fiero using a crystal tamborita. 

He saw sixteen year old Esperanza sitting by the fountain sewing a dress. Fourteen year old Rosalia was off pestering Gabe in hopes he'd teach her how to swordfight while eight year old Emilio was up in the trees climbing about like an Avaloran lemur. 

The youngest, Alacazar II, was little more than an infant. Shuriki kept the baby in her rooms fearing someone might take him away or try to keep her from him. 

Elena had wanted to get a wetnurse for the child, but Shuriki had refused. She loathed the thought of a stranger anywhere near Caz. She wouldn't let Elena or the abuelos touch the boy unless she was there to supervise. 

Shuriki preferred to care for their son herself, but she trusted Esteban with Caz on the rare occasions when she was unable to do it. The chancellor was the only one she allowed to be alone with the boy.

Esteban left his office and walked down the corridor. Shuriki had been placed in rooms across from his so he could visit at anytime. Esteban knocked then entered when Shuriki told him to come in. 

Shuriki was seated in a well cushioned chair by the empty fireplace. Caz drank heartily from one of her breasts as she ate chicken quesadillas and sipped hot honey water. 

"You and the bebé?" he asked unsure what else to say. 

"We're very well cared for thanks to you," she replied, stroking Caz's hair. "You should hold him once he's finished his meal." 

"I'm afraid I'll drop him," Esteban admitted. 

Shuriki managed a small smile when she turned to glance at him. "You're his father, Esteban. We both know you'd never harm him or me. The children bind us together forever regardless of our sorted past." 

"You're not the queen of Avalor anymore, Shuriki. My position on the grand council has been revoked and I've been stripped of my title as the chancellor indefinitely." 

"That still doesn't change the fact that Elena is too inexperienced to rule on her own. She needs your expertise whether she is willing to admit it or not. Everyone knows that." 

"I won't betray mi familia a second time, Shuriki."

"I'm not asking you to," she whispered, turning back to the baby at her breast. "I just want you to acknowledge all our children as part of your family. They didn't have any say in their birth or their parentage. They're innocent of any wrong doing." 

"I know that," Esteban assured her, "and I do acknowledge them." 

"That's all I want." 

"Is it?" Esteban asked. 

Shuriki sighed. "I gave up any right I had to ask for anything more the day I broke my promise not to harm your family. I wish I hadn't let my anger and grief overwhelm me, but I did and nothing I say or do will ever change what happened. I hurt you and I'm truly sorry, Esteban. I thought...if I gave you the power I'd promised...that you'd forgive me one day and we'd...I did not know how else to keep you." 

Esteban raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Keep me?" 

"I...I know you loved me once, Esteban, before my ascension to the throne. Victor told me while we were still making plans to take over Avalor. You knew what I really was, deep down, yet you still had feelings for me. I've wronged you in so many ways..."

"Shuriki-" 

"Why didn't you turn on me sooner? Why tolerate a tyrant? Why follow my demands? Why share my bed or sire my children? I truly don't understand. Surely you must hate me for all I've done?" 

Esteban shook his head. "I could never hate you, Shuriki. I tried. I should have, but I couldn't. I...I couldn't stop." 

"Stop?"

"Loving you." 

Shuriki looked up at him her expression a blend of shock and surprise with a hint of hope. "You...love me...? Despite everything I've done? Esteban-" 

He knelt down beside her chair and rested his hand over hers. "If I didn't love you, Shuriki, you would not be the madre of my children. Caz is proof of that." 

Elena's "Blaze" spell had thrown Shuriki from the tower into the canal back in Nueve Vista. They had found her floating in the water hours later with a milagra tangled around her neck. Apparently, it had been the magic kelp that saved the sorceress' life allowing her injured and unconscious body to breathe under water. 

Elena had intended to execute the sorceress once her wounds had healed. This prompted Esteban to reveal that he'd had children with Shuriki. The revelation had done little to sway Elena, but it had been enough to make Luisa and Francisco vote in favor of forgoing the death sentence. Elena had been furious, but there was nothing she could do, especially after Esteban decided to get Shuriki pregnant to be sure the grand council would have to abide by its decision to spare the sorceress' life. 

Esteban had been given permission to bring his children back to Avalor palace to live with him. Shuriki would live with them, but she would be under permanent house arrest, which meant she would never be allowed to leave the palace again. 

"I still can't believe you got me with child just to save my life." 

Esteban sighed. "At the cost of your freedom." 

Shuriki managed a smile for him. "A price I'm glad to pay if it means I get to reside here with you and the children." 

"Really?" 

Shuriki nodded. 

Caz had finished his meal and fallen asleep. Shuriki had to coax Esteban into holding him because the man was so afraid he'd drop the baby. 

"See? It's not too difficult. Just support his head and everything will be fine."

Esteban cradled the boy to his chest. "He's such a tiny thing." 

"He'll grow," Shuriki promised. "He'll be a strong, brave, healthy, intelligent man like his father." 

"With his madre's eyes," Esteban added happily.

Shuriki bowed her head. "I wish...I could give you more children." Her eyes glistened with tears, but Esteban wiped them all away as soon as they fell. 

Cazzy's birth had taken quite a toll on Shuriki's body. She'd never have another child, but their physicians had assured them she was otherwise healthy and would still live a long life. 

"I think that six is a muy bueno number," Esteban comforted her. "I'm just glad you survived Caz's birth." 

"Still..." Shuriki sniffled. "What good am I to you? I have no magic and I'm terrible at diplomacy." 

"Yet I love you anyway," Esteban teased playfully. 

His effort to lighten the mood and make Shuriki feel better worked. She gave a tiny chuckle and swatted his shoulder. "Oh hush." 

"Make me." 

Shuriki grabbed onto his neckerchief and pressed her lips to his. Their kiss, though it didn't last long, comfirmed exactly what they'd both always known. 

Esteban smiled softly. "Te amo, Shuriki." 

Shuriki smiled back. "I love you too, Esteban."


	14. Special Care

Shuriki woke up to find Esteban cradling Caz in her rocking chair. Their youngest child, only six months old, had the flu. He'd been battling said illness for almost three days now and it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. Shuriki was so worried about Caz's well-being she'd neglected to look after herself. Now she was under the weather as well meaning Esteban had to step in to look after mother and child. 

The chancellor didn't mind. He hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with them lately. Even though Esteban wasn't on the council anymore, Shuriki had been right. Elena still needed his expertise. He'd been helping his cousin with affairs of state in spite of being stripped of his station. However, Shuriki and Caz needed him more than Elena, so he was going to care for them. The crowned princess would simply have to sort out the kingdom's problems on her own until Shuriki and Caz were feeling better. 

Shuriki started to get up, but Esteban stopped her. "I need to feed him," she rasped, her voice hoarse from coughing so much. 

"No, Shuriki. You need rest. I'll look after Caz." He laid a bowl of soup and a stack of crackers down in her lap before handing her a tall glass of water. "You must eat and drink as much and as often as possible for your body to heal." 

"My throat hurts," she murmured. 

"I can bring you some green tea with honey?" he offered. "You aren't breastfeeding the bebé anymore. The caffeine can't effect him and it might help boost your immune system."

"A cup of tea does sound nice," Shuriki admitted. 

It had been over a year since she'd had tea. The physicians had warned her not to consume any caffeine while pregnant or breastfeeding since it could cause a woman to miscarry or have a baby with a low birth weight. Shuriki loved warm tea, so it'd been difficult for her to abstain, but she'd managed if only for the sake of the child within her. 

"Would it be permissible to get some alfajores with the tea?" Shuriki asked. 

She hadn't been allowed to eat sweets during her pregnancy unless it was a special occasion. Even then she'd been limited, the physicians fearing it would cause gestational diabetes, an illness that could lead to dangerous health problems for her and the child and cause her to go into labor too early. She'd been forced to substitute the cookies, cakes and candies she'd loved so much for fruits and other healthy treats.

Esteban chuckled at her pout. "Alright, but only a few, and after you eat all your soup. I'm trying to improve your health not make it worse." 

Shuriki smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Esteban. I do appreciate all that you've done and all you're doing for me and the children."

"I know you do," he said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be right back with your tea and Caz's breakfast." 

Shuriki watched him go noting how much calmer Caz was when his father held him. The poor child had been so fussy due to his illness she had hardly been able to coax him to eat or drink anything. It felt very strange, having Esteban take care of her and their youngest baby, but in a good way. It was comforting. He made her feel safe and wanted and Caz shared the sentiment or he would've cried and screamed when his papa picked him up much like he did anytime Elena or the abuelos tried to hold him. Caz kept on looking from her to the door and back again worried.

"Your father will be back soon," Shuriki promised. "He loves you more than anyone else in the world, and I know you love him, don't you, my darling?" 

Caz tried in vain to get comfortable enough to rest. Shuriki bit her lip. His mewling broke her heart. As a mother, she did whatever she could to comfort him, though there wasn't much she, Esteban or anyone else could do other than let the cruel illness take its course and hope for the best. 

Shuriki heard Esteban coming down the hall and she quickly wiped away her tears hoping that he wouldn't know she'd been crying. The poor man already had enough difficulties. He didn't need her making things even worse with her foolish emotions. 

Esteban came in with a tray. On it was a bowl of baby food as well as the tea and the cookies he'd promised her. He set the tray on the bed and took Caz who reached for him the moment he saw that his father had returned. 

Shuriki was a bit caught off guard when Esteban reached up and caressed her cheek. "You've been crying." 

"It's probably the cold," she fibbed, "The illness makes my eyes watery." 

Esteban's expression told her he wasn't convinced, but thankfully, he let the subject go. Shuriki drank her tea and nibbled off a cookie while Esteban fed the baby. Neither of them spoke. Poor Caz ate what he could, but his stomach was obviously upset, so it wasn't much. 

"Esteban, I'm worried. Is Caz going to be alright?" Shuriki asked. 

"He'll be fine, querida. He merely needs fluids, food and rest which he's being given. Stop worrying and let me handle everything for the time being, si?" 

"But what if he doesn't get better? What if-"

Esteban silenced Shuriki with a gentle peck on the lips which surprised her. Most people would avoid kissing if their significant other was ill. Esteban put his lips to hers and didn't bat an eyelash whenever she chided him for it. 

"You might get sick!" 

He shrugged. "And?" 

Shuriki shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What am I going to do with you?" 

"Recover so I can make love to you." 

Shuriki's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright pink at hearing his unabashed answer. "But...I'm barren. Why would you-" 

"Because I love you and intimacy isn't just about making bebés," Esteban replied, taking her hand in his. "We are meant to be together, Shuriki. We would've never brought six healthy children into the world if we weren't."

"I only expected one or two," Shuriki admitted, "but once we started..." 

"It was impossible to stop," Esteban agreed. "We grew to yearn for each other's affection." 

"I still crave yours," Shuriki whispered. 

"And I also desire yours," Esteban replied, "Which is why you must recover. Caz is going to be alright. I won't let anything befall you or our children, I promise." 

Shuriki managed a small, shaky smile for him. She was tired and weak from the illness and needed to sleep or risk expelling all the contents of her belly. 

Esteban tucked her in as if she were a child. "Rest, querida. I'll be right here if you or Caz need me." 

"Thank you," Shuriki whispered finding it extremely difficult to keep her eyes open. 

"De nada," he whispered. 

Esteban stroked Shuriki's hair as she slept. Slipping the medicine into her tea had been the only way to get her to take it. Shuriki had always been wary of medicine, but the herbal blend he'd acquired from the royal apothecary was the best way to battle the sickness coursing its way through her. He'd given a much smaller dose to Caz as directed to him by the apothecary. He'd done all he could. Now it was just a matter of waiting to see if the medicine would do its job. Esteban curled up next to Shuriki with Caz in his arms. He'd stay by her side no matter what. Shuriki and the children were his family. Nobody else mattered.


	15. Something Special

Esteban yelped in surprise when his eldest daughter slammed her hands down on his desk. He had been so preoccupied with sifting through paperwork he'd failed to hear her come into his office. He assumed Llorona had gotten into yet another verbal disagreement with her mother. Shuriki and the girl fought often because of their strong personalities and usually differing opinions. 

"You named me after a dead woman who drowned all her children?! What's the matter with you?!" Llorona seethed. 

Esteban frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

Mamá just told me how the two of you came up with my name. La Llorona? How could you do that?!" 

Realization dawned and Esteban relaxed into his chair. "It's meant as a cautionary tale." 

"So I'm meant to be an example of what not to do? Gracias, Papá. Muchas gracias." Llorona turned abruptly on her heel and headed for the door. Esteban caught up to her just as she was reaching for the handle. He took her by the arm to stop her from leaving.

"You misunderstand," he told her. "The story of La Llorona was meant to remind mamás and papás to never take their children for granted." 

Esteban gently gripped her chin and lifted her head to look her in the eye. "You may not have been planned, mi hijita, but you're still loved. Mamá wanted you to have a name that had meaning behind it, one you could be proud of."

"How can I possibly be proud of that? The loco woman drowned her children." 

"La Llorona regretted drowning her children," Esteban reminded her. "The woman let her anger at her esposo cloud her judgement and it cost her dearly. That's why her soul can never rest. She will wonder the world until she finds her beloved children. The tale is meant to remind parents that no matter how they feel about each other, they should never take the negative emotions out on others, especially their children. Mamá loved the tale of La Llorona. She said there is a sorrowful beauty in it. It's her favorite story. Don't be angry at her just because the name stuck, alright?" 

Llorona sighed. "Fine." Then she folded her arms and glared up at him. "It's still not funny though."

"It's a little funny. You wailed like a little banshee when you were a bebé." 

"I did not!" 

Esteban smirked when he saw her crack the smallest of smiles then glanced out of the window. "It's almost lunchtime. Let's take our meal outside today." 

"Are we going to eat with Mamá and the others?" 

"Of course. And you can let her know you're not upset with her anymore, si?" 

Llorona hesitated at first then nodded. "Si, Papá."


	16. Deathbed Pleas

"It's never going to work, is it?" 

Fiero looked up from the Codex Maru. 

Shuriki was sitting on Esteban's ornate canopy bed clutching the chancellor's hand while he just laid there unconscious. If Fiero didn't know better he would've thought the man was dead. 

The spell that they'd used to save Esteban's life had stopped all the bleeding and healed the wounds. However, even though his chest still rose and fell, he didn't move or talk, and his warm, dark skin was pale and cold to the touch. 

He might as well be a corpse, the old malvago thought choosing to ignore the question she'd asked as he watched her brush the hair out of Esteban's face.

"I'm so sorry, Esteban," Shuriki whispered. "I should be the one stuck in this bed at death's door. Not you." 

Esteban had suffered multiple wounds trying to protect her and their children from a mob of vengeful Avalorans who had stormed the palace during a drought. Even though she was without magic, the angry people were convinced Shuriki had somehow been the one responsible for the dry spell. The rains had begun just after Esteban had been injured. It was enough to quell the ire of the citizens and villagers who'd retreated not long after leaving her beloved husband bleeding on the palace stairs. Shuriki and her three eldest children had done what little they could for him until more help arrived.

"Esteban, you have to wake up. We need you. Me, the children, your grandparents and cousins. Please, dear...you can't stay like this. Caz has been crying for you. I don't know how to tell him that you might never wake up. Please come back to us. I can't deal with this all by myself. Esteban, I'll do anything. I...I'll even make peace with Elena. I'll always detest her. That'll never change, but I'm still willing to tolerate your cousin if only because I don't want to lose you. I...I love you. I don't want to live without you."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Fiero muttered. 

"Then leave," Shuriki snapped, "It's not as though you're doing him any good anyway! Go! Get out! I want to be alone with my husband!" 

Fiero didn't attempt to make any cruel remarks or comebacks. He knew Shuriki was lashing out at him because she was afraid and hurting. Esteban was her moral compass. He'd been the only alli she'd had throughout her reign. He was her lover and the father of her children. Seeing him this way had to be hard for her.

Shuriki feared Elena and what the queen might do to her and her children if Esteban was no longer around to protect them. Elena had been trying to find a way to end their marriage ever since her cousin had convinced the other members of the grand council to spare Shuriki's life in spite of her desire to execute the sorceress. If Shuriki lost Esteban, she and her children would be in grave danger of suffering Elena's wrath. 

Fiero gathered up all his things and left to avoid confrontation. The last thing they needed was an argument they'd both regret later, especially when all either of them wanted was to see her husband wake up and speak to her. 

Shuriki waited for Fiero to leave then she locked the door and got undressed. She had not shared a bed with Esteban since he'd first been injured. She just needed to feel his touch even if he couldn't hold or make love to her. 

Shuriki laid all her clothes on a chair and slid under the blanket to cuddle with him. She pressed her lips to his desperately trying to garner some sort of response, but received nothing. 

Esteban-her soulmate-continued to lay there barely clinging to life by the thinnest of threads. 

Shuriki couldn't hold back the tears any longer and ended up crying herself to sleep. At first, she thought she was dreaming about the featherlight touch of fingertips tickling her back.

Only one man knew that such a thing soothed her. Shuriki tried to tell herself it wasn't possibly him. Then she heard somebody whisper her name through the lingering haze of sleep. 

"Shuriki...querida...?" 

"Esteban?" Shuriki lifted her head and looked at him. 

Esteban smiled weakly. "Would it be too much...if I troubled you for a glass of water?" His mouth and throat were dry and he felt dizzy from too much sleep and not enough hydration. 

Shuriki grabbed the pitcher of water off the table and poured him a glass. Her hands shook when she brought it to the bed. 

"I thought I would never get to hear your voice again," Shuriki whispered fighting back a fresh wave of tears. 

"I thought I'd never get to see you or the children again," he admitted. "I'm so sorry, novia."

Shuriki shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "Why are you apologizing, Esteban? You didn't do anything wrong. Those horrible monsters almost killed you because of me. This is all my fault, not yours. You could've let them kill me. You should've."

Esteban scowled. "Don't you ever say such a thing again. Shuriki, you're my life. Without you and our children, I wouldn't have anything to live for." 

Shuriki peppered his face with kisses. "You scared me, Esteban. I thought I'd lost you." 

"Maybe next time," he teased trying to lighten the mood.

Shuriki didn't know whether to laugh or burst into tears. She ended up doing both. Esteban wiped away every tear and swore he'd always be there. 

"Whether you want me or not." 

Shuriki smiled despite her tears. "Oh, Esteban, I'll always want you. Do not ever think even for one moment I don't. You and our children are my world. I need you."

"Do you?" 

Shuriki nodded. "Always." 

"And forever?" he asked.

"Far longer than that," she said trying to hug him as best she could without upsetting his sore muscles or achy bones. 

"The children?"

"I'll go get them. They'll be so glad you're alright. Everyone will. We've all been worried sick. Even Doña Paloma."

"Hortensia? I don't believe it."

"It's true," she insisted adjusting his pillow so that he'd be a bit more comfortable. "She kept dropping by to find out whether your condition had improved." 

She started to get up until he grabbed her hand. "Por favor, mi amor, don't go yet...I haven't held you in a long time." 

Shuriki just couldn't help it. She wanted-needed-to have him to herself for a while. "I believe it's only right we steal a moment for ourselves." 

"All's fair in love and war," Esteban agreed. 

They made love. Slowly and carefully, of course. Esteban's body was stiff and tender from disuse. He needed more time to fully recover. Once he'd done so, Shuriki vowed she'd show him exactly how relieved she really was that he'd survived. Esteban most certainly looked forward to it.


	17. Surprise Party

"Are we ready?" Esteban asked. 

Esperanza nodded. "Si, Papá. Alé and Ro put up the streamers, I've placed the gifts over on the table and Lio's helping Bisabuela with the cake." 

"And I have Caz," Rosalia added, holding up the squirmy, smiling baby. "It's only a matter of time before Mamá comes looking for him. She ought to be back from her afternoon walk any minute. All we need now is for someone to go get her and bring her here." 

"I'll do it," Emilio offered. 

Esteban quirked an eyebrow at his second son. "I thought you were helping Abuela with the cake?" 

"I can put the finishing touches on myself," Luisa assured him. "Lio knows how to get Shuriki's attention. If anyone can get her down here without spoiling the surprise, it's him." 

"This is true," Esteban admitted. "Alright. Go get your mamá, Lio, and bring her into the ballroom. Everyone will be there ready to surprise her." 

"Si, Papá." 

Emilio ran out of the kitchen leaving a small trail of white flour footprints in his wake. 

Esteban shook his head. He couldn't remember how the child had spilled the bag. 

He must have dropped the sack while carrying it to the kitchen. Lio was covered from his messy haired head to his tiny bare feet. 

Esteban couldn't help chuckling. His son looked like a happy little ghost skipping down the hall. He just hoped he wouldn't make too much of a mess for the cleaning staff to tidy up later. 

Shuriki was on her way to the nursery after her walk to give Caz another feeding when she spotted her second son Emilio trotting down the hall. 

Her day hadn't started off well. She'd woken up after only four hours of sleep to a fussy baby who'd refused to latch onto her breast, then she'd gone down to breakfast where she and Elena had gotten into a argument all because Emilio had put a non-venomous snake inside Elena's shoe-and a baby one at that-to get back at her for all the rude things she'd said to his mother earlier in the week. Apparently the tiny snake had latched onto Elena's pinky toe. When Shuriki had suggested Elena look in her shoes next time before sticking her feet in them, the queen had taken a pitcher of ice water and doused Shuriki with it. 

Things had only gotten worse from there. She'd gone for her afternoon walk in the gardens just to trip and break her heel. As if that wasn't enough, she'd been stung by a bee while she was hobbling her way back to the palace. The sight of Emilio covered in flour and knowing he'd made another mess after she'd explicitly warned him to stay out of trouble proved the breaking point for Shuriki. 

"Emilio Herrera Flores!" 

Emilio froze the moment he heard his name and her tone then stood rooted in place as Shuriki towered over him. 

"What did you do now?" she demanded. "Is that flour?"

Emilio recoiled a bit. "Um...si, but-"

"Why are you wasting flour? Don't you realize how expensive such ingredients are? Have you no respect for anything? I ought to bend you over my knee and whip you!" 

"But, Mamá-"

"No more 'buts'! I'm sick of all your shenanigans! Go to your room and stay there," Shuriki snapped, pointing toward the nearest staircase. 

Emilio knew better than to argue with his mother. She didn't favor sparing the rod to spoil children, especially when they were being unruly or disrespectful. He went to his room and curled up in the tub of his washroom where he'd be alone and no one would hear him cry. 

Shuriki walked into the throne room to give Esteban an earful for not keeping a better eye on their son and nearly suffered a heart attack whenever a crowd of people suddenly surrounded her and shouted "Surprise!" 

Once the initial shock wore off, Shuriki couldn't help but laugh as she gently swatted Esteban's forearm. "You frightened me!" 

Esteban grinned. "Did you really think I'd forget your birthday?"

"Well...you've been so busy of late, I thought you might have," she admitted. 

Esteban kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Never. We've been planning this for months." 

"Papá did most of the planning," Aléjandro corrected, "We did all the manual labor." 

Shuriki chuckled. "Is that so, Alé?" 

Esteban ruffled his eldest son's hair. "Oh, muy funny." 

"Where's Lio?" Esperanza asked searching the crowd for her little brother. 

Shuriki frowned. "Lio?"

"We sent him to go get you," Esteban explained. 

"Maybe he went to wash up?" Llorona suggested. "He was covered in flour after helping Bisabuela with Mamá's cake." 

Shuriki put a hand to her mouth. "Oh..." 

Esteban's smile faded a bit. "Is something wrong, mi amor?" 

"I...I have to go," Shuriki replied. "I'll be right back." 

She left the ballroom and ran up to her son's private apartments. He'd fallen asleep in the empty tub of his washroom. The sight of his tear-stained cheeks broke Shuriki's heart, especially since she knew she was the cause of his tears. 

She gently shook his shoulder to wake him. "Emilio, darling, wake up. I want to speak to you."

Emilio sat up and rubbed his eyes. He seemed afraid. That upset Shuriki even more. She hated the very thought of her children being scared of her. 

"Darling, I'm so sorry...I didn't know about the party. I would have never said what I did if I had known you were trying to surprise me. Not that that's an excuse for how I reacted. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have. I had no right to. Can you ever forgive me?"

Emilio sniffled. "I just wanted you to have a bueno birthday." 

"I know," Shuriki assured him. "My birthday is going well, but there's one thing missing at my party, something important and irreplaceable." 

Emilio frowned. "There is?" 

Shuriki nodded. 

"What is it?" Emilio asked.

Shuriki wiped his tears away. "You." 

Emilio perked up a bit. "Me?"

Shuriki nodded again and gave him a warm smile. "Yes. Will you attend the party with me? It's the only gift I really want."

Emilio smiled back at her. "Si, Mamá. I'll go with you." 

Shuriki didn't care whether she got flour all over her gown. She hugged her son tight and kissed his forehead. 

"Let's get you cleaned up so we can go down and have some of that cake you helped make." 

Emilio's smile widened and he nodded excitedly. "Alright. Um, Mamá? 

Shuriki quirked a curious eyebrow. "Yes?"

"May I have the first birthday dance with you this year?" 

"Your Papá usually gets the first dance," she reminded him.

Emilio's smile faded a bit. 

"But I can make an exception just this once," Shuriki added wanting her son to realize he would always have a special place in her heart.

Emilio threw his arms around her. "Gracias, Mamá!"

Shuriki chuckled. "You're welcome, dear." 

"Mamá?"

"Hmm...?"

"Te amo."

Shuriki smiled softly. "I love you too, Lio. More than you will ever know."


End file.
